charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name and hero of three platform games developed by Sucker Punch Productions for the PlayStation 2. Sly is a raccoon who is descended from a long line of master thieves and uses his skills and the help of his friends, Bentley and Murray, to pull off heists. He is voiced by Kevin Miller. Characteristics Sly is a thief raccoon who is descended from a long line of master thieves coming from medieval Europe, Feudal Japan, and the American Western frontier, tracing all the way back to Ancient Egypt as well as pirates. When Sly was eight years old, his father was killed by a gang called the "Fiendish Five". The gang stole the Thievius Raccoonus, a book containing the Cooper family's thieving techniques and moves. Sly was sent to an orphanage, and there, he met Bentley, a genius turtle, and Murray, a comically self-confident and brawny hippopotamus. Sly is extremely agile and decides to use his skills and enlists the help of his two allies, Bentley and Murray, to assist him in illegal activities or even when infiltrating and intercepting other convicts. Sly carries a cane which is a long-standing family heirloom he inherited, and he uses it in many of his maneuvers, also using it as a blunt weapon. Sly also has abilities such as walking on ropes, climbing pipes, and sneaking around in order to pickpocket guards for keys or loot. Appearances Sly's first appearance is as the main character of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. The game starts out by telling his back-story. Sly breaks into detective Carmelita Fox's office and takes a case file about him. Sly and his friends, Bentley and Murray then set out on a journey to collect all of the stolen pages of the book. In the end, Sly defeats Clockwerk, the leader of the gang who killed his father and stole the book. The second game, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, focuses on a new set of villains: The Klaww Gang. The gang is revealed to have stolen the pieces of Clockwerk. Sly and the gang then seek out the members of the Klaww Gang and steal back the parts. However, the real villain of the game is revealed to be Constable Neyla, who seems to be Sly's ally until she betrays them, and merges with the Clockwerk parts to become Clock-la. Sly then fights Clock-la, and as Bentley goes to get the chip which lets Clockwerk live, the mouth closes down and cripples him. The third game, Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, takes place roughly a year after Sly 2. Sly's main enemy is now Dr. M, a mysterious mandrill scientist who attempts to claim the Cooper family vault for himself. Sly and Bentley recover Murray, who has been in hiding ever since Bentley's accident, which he blames on himself. The gang then goes to find new members of the gang to help them in the heist of the Cooper vault. Sly appeared along side Bentley in PlayStation Move Heroes, along with Jak and Daxter from the Jak and Daxter franchise, and Ratchet and Clank from the Ratchet & Clank franchise. Sly appeared as a downloadable character in ModNation Racers, and as a downloadable outfit in LittleBigPlanet. Sly is one of the confirmed characters for the Sony exclusive fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Sly is also confirmed to be getting a movie in 2016. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Biography MASTER THIEF AND HIS GANG A decendent of a line of thieves which stretches back centuries, Sly continues the family tradition with grace and style. With the help of his friends Bentley and Murray, the raccoon has infiltrated even the most heavily fortified locations while making away with treasures thought impossible to steal. Favoring stealth, reconnaissance, and cunning over brute strength, Sly and the Cooper Gang always stay two steps ahead of opponents. Gameplay Sly is very notable for lacking the ability to block. In place, he can turn invisible, like in the series. He can also teleport, a new ability that was never seen in the Sly Cooper franchise as of yet. Sly can also use his cane to "pickpocket" other characters and steal AP just like how he would pickpocket guards and take their coins like in his games. Super Moves * Level 1 - Murray briefly shows up and attacks a near opponent. * Level 2 - Sly flies around on Carmelita's jetpack and drops bombs on opponents. * Level 3 - Bentley comes on the binocucom and helps Sly wipe out enemies. Introduction and ending animations Intro :"Glad to drop in." Sly leaps onto the stage and sticks a three-point landing, looks around, and then brings out his cane. Winning screen Sly smiles, gives a thumbs up and holds his cane in a sign of victory. Losing screen Sly frowns, shrugs his shoulders, and begins tapping his foot impatiently while looking at the camera. Sly puts a hand behind his neck and looks down. Costumes Thieving Raccoon The default appearance of Sly, based on his appearance in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Archery Costume Sly wears his Archery Costume, which appears in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. The costume is only available if you pre-order the game. Reception GamesRadar listed Sly on their list of "The 25 best new characters of the decade", stating that "'Gentleman thief' is an archetype that’s woefully underrepresented in videogames". They also listed him on their list of "The sexiest new characters of the decade", saying "Sly’s the kind of character romance-novelists wish they could write". Sly won an award at the Game Developer's Conference for the best "Original Game Character of the Year" in 2002. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Video game characters Category:PlayStation character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Featured character Category:Playable characters Category:Verified Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Gray Category:Gray hair Category:Black Category:Blackmailers Category:Perverts Category:Yellow Category:Blue